


Guddles (Seungjin)

by Hyunjinscft



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crappy Fic, Cute, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Puppy eyes, both are uwus, hyunjin just wants attention, i cried uwus, i loveboth of them, im trying to write something, its not that great, seungjin fic, seungjin is soft, seungjin is uwu, seungmin wants to study, should i write some more?, soft, uwu, whiny hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjinscft/pseuds/Hyunjinscft
Summary: Hyunjin wants guddles and seungmin just wants to study. But can you say no to those puppy eyes? No.





	Guddles (Seungjin)

  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Minnieeee i want guddles" hyunjin whined while laying on seungmins bed. Seungmin whos sitting on his study table sighed while studying.  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Theyve been together for 3months already and before he realised hyunjin was a really touchy person. I mean hugs, guddles, hand holding was hyunjin's favorite things to do. Not that i would mind by that and i actually liked it.  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
but the exam season is coming soon and i want to be prepared. Exams are important to me especially the grades. Hyunjin does know that and hes trying to keep me company wich i appreciate even tough hes should to study too.  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Jinnie you should study too. You do know that exam season is coming. Right?" i did doubt that hyunjin would remember to study but even without studying he does get decent grades.  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Yes i know minnie but now i want guddle with you" said hyunjin and looked at me with those puppy eyes. Hyunjin defiently  knows i cant say no to puppy eyes and  pouty face and eventually i gave up studying.  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
I went to the bed and hyunjin imediatly wrapped his arms around me. And happily smiled at me. Hes smile was warm and made me feel much better than thinking about stress.  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
I pushed my head to his chest and wrapped my legs around him. While guddling i could hear his breath. It was calming. Eventually we both fell asleep on my bed.  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
It was the weekend.  I woke up at the morning hyunjin being all over me. I tried to get up to make some breakfast for us two but he didnt let me so i gave up and looked at him.  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He was sleeping so peacefully and it was a cute sight. I brushed his hair back and kissed him on to the cheek.  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Suddenly i hear giggles from him and i started blushing.  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Minnie youre so cute when youre blushing" hyunjin said and took me into his arms and kissed my forehead.  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
I wouldnt mind staying here all day if it was with hyunjin.

**Author's Note:**

> Okie here is my first one shot of seungjin. Actually this is my first fanfic ever so its not that good and im so bad a writing so theres probably a lot of mistakes sorryyy.  
> Also Seungjin is one of my fav ships in stray kids and both of them are so uwu.
> 
> What scenario should i do next? 
> 
> Also find me on instagram @hyunjinscft and this is also posted to my wattpad acc @hyunjinscft ALSOOO lets be mutuals if you want to~ or gimme ideas for my next chapter heheee


End file.
